goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nancy Walker
Nancy Walker was an American actress. Biography Born Anna Swoyer in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, she began as a radio actress in 1937 before making her Broadway debut in 1941 with Best Foot Forward, which soon led to a screen career, leading Walker to appear in such productions as Girl Crazy and Broadway Rhythm. Though she made frequent musical appearances, Walker became best known for her television role as Mildred in McMillan & Wife and Ida Morgernstern in The Mary Tyler Moore Show and Rhoda, as well as becoming a prominent film and television director. Walker passed away in 1992. Singing The majority of Walker's roles were musical, and she appeared in films, television programmes and stage productions, beginning with Best Foot Forward and the later film adaptation. The majority of her stage roles were parts she originated on Broadway, including Hildy in On the Town, Yetta Samovar in Barefoot Boy With Rhythm and Kay Cram in Do Re Mi. Walker also appeared as herself in variety shows such as The Frank Sinatra Show and later The Muppet Show, as well as performing in film musicals including Broadway Rhythm and Lucky Me. Film Best Foot Forward (1943) *Don't Sell the Night Short (contains solo lines) *The Three Bs (contains solo lines) Broadway Rhythm (1944) *Milkman, Keep Those Bottles Quiet (duet) Lucky Me (1954) *High Hopes *Blue Bells of Broadway Television The Frank Sinatra Show (1950) *Let's Go Up to My Place (duet) The Garry Moore Show (1962) *Lulu's Back in Town (duet) *Shuffle Off to Buffalo (solo) Rhoda (1976) *One for My Baby (And One For the Road)(solo) The Muppet Show (1977) *Pick Yourself Up (solo) *They Can't Take That Away From Me (duet) Fame (1983) *You Are My Sunshine Stage Best Foot Forward (1941)(originated the role) *Don't Sell the Night Short (contains solo lines) *The Three Bs (contains solo lines) *Just a Little Joint With a Jukebox (duet) On the Town (1944)(originated the role) *Come Up to My Place (duet) *I Can Cook Too (solo) *I Can Cook Too (Encore)(solo) *Ya Got Me (contains solo lines) *Ya Got Me (Encore) *Some Other Time (contains solo lines) *Finale Act II: New York, New York (Reprise) Barefoot Boy With Cheek (1947)(originated the role) *I'll Turn a Little Cog (contains solo lines) *Little Yetta's Gonna Get a Man (solo) *There's Lots of Things You Can Do With Two (But Not With Three)(contains solo lines) *It Couldn't Be Done (But We Did It) Look, Ma, I'm Dancin'! (1948)(originated the role) Lily *I'm the First Girl (contains solo lines) *I'm Tired of Texas (contains solo lines) *Jazz (contains solo lines) *If You'll Be Mine (contains solo lines) *The Two of Us (contains solo lines) Mademoiselle Marie *Mademoiselle Marie (contains solo lines) Along Fifth Avenue (1949) A Month of Sundays (1951)(originated the role) Pal Joey (1952) *You Mustn't Kick It Around (contains solo lines) *That Terrific Rainbow (contains solo lines) *Joey Looks Into the Future *The Flower Garden of My Heart (contains solo lines) *Plant You Now, Dig You Later (contains solo lines) *I Could Write a Book (Reprise) Phoenix '55 (1955) *Down to the Sea (solo) *A Funny Heart (solo) Cooper and Brass (1957)(originated the role) *Career Guidance (contains solo lines) *Wearing of the Blue (contains solo lines) *I Need All the Help I Can Get (solo) *Cool Credo (contains solo lines) *Don't Look Now (contains solo lines) *You Walked Out (reprise)(solo) *Call the Police (contains solo lines) *Unmistakable Sign (duet) *Me and Love (solo) *Little Woman (solo) *Call the Police (Finale) Wonderful Town (1958) *Ohio (duet) *Conquering New York (contains solo lines) *One Hundred Easy Ways (solo) *Conversation Piece (contains solo lines) *Conga! (solo) *Swing! (contains solo lines) *Ohio (Reprise)(duet) *Wrong Note Rag contains solo lines) *It's Love (Reprise) The Girls Against the Boys (1959)(originated the role) Essie *Assignation (contains solo lines) She *He and She (contains solo lines) Wife *Rich Butterfly (duet) *Home Late (duet) *Hostility (duet) Do Re Mi (1960)(originated the role) *Waiting, Waiting (solo) *Take a Job (duet) *Adventure (duet) *Finale (contains solo lines) Folies Bergère (1964) A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to the Forum (1971) *Comedy Tonight *That Dirty Old Man (solo) *Comedy Tonight (reprise)(contains solo lines) Sondheim: A Musical Tribute (1973) *I'm Still Here (solo) Albums The Beggar's Opera (1951) *In the Days of My Youth (contains solo lines) The Broadway Bombshell Sings Showstoppers (1976) *I Can Cook, Too (solo) *Some Other Time (solo) *My Cousin In Milwaukee (solo) *I Can't Get Started (solo) *Get Married Shirley (solo) *Down To The Sea (solo) *The Saga Of Jenny (solo) *Milkman, Keep Those Bottles Quiet (solo) *Long Ago And Far Away (solo) *Irving (solo) *Oh, So Nice (solo) *Charade Of The Marionettes (solo) *A Funny Heart (solo) *I'm Tired Of Texas (solo) Gallery walkernancydate.jpg|'Nancy Walker' in Best Foot Forward. walkertrixie.jpg|'Trixie Simpson' in Broadway Rhythm. chiphildy.jpg|'Chip' and Hildy in On the Town. walkerlily.jpg|'Lily Malloy' in Look, Ma, I'm Dancin'! walkercram.jpg|'Kay' and Hubert Cram in Do Re Mi. walkershowstoppers.jpg|'The Broadway Bombshell Sings Showstoppers.' walkerida.jpg|'Ida Morgenstern' in Rhoda. walkermuppets.jpg|The Muppet Show. Walker, Nancy Walker, Nancy Walker, Nancy